


Meet Cassandra

by Pokypup49



Series: Meet Cassandra [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Aliens?, F/M, Let the cuteness begin, Missing Drake Family, Proud Nate, Sam meet Cassie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Sam is coming to visit Nate and Elena, but when he gets to their home, no one is to be found.





	Meet Cassandra

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the Uncharted characters. With that said, enjoy.

                 The night was still young when their visitor arrived. They had mildly expected him, readied the guest bed, bought extra beer, and made plans to stay home that weekend. However, when he arrived, they were not home. He let himself in, exploring the house, even though he’d been there many times before. He dropped himself on the couch, beer in hand, and turned on the TV. He silently hoped that they’d be back soon. He did tell them he’d be there closer to midnight and it was only 9:45pm. It was possible they were at a late night movie… He took a drink from the beer as he changed the channel. He could just dial his brother… Sam pulled out his phone, scrolling through the numbers to find Nate’s name before pushing “Call.” No one answered. It went to voicemail. _Oh well_ , the thought, _they won't be long._

                As Sam finished his news program, he glanced down at his watch. It was 11pm and still no sign of his little brother. This was a bit odd to him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket again, half expecting a missed call, but no. He called Nate again, only to hear a familiar tune from the doorway. Sam stood up and called the number again. Indiana Jones’ theme song was coming from Nate’s jacket pocket. Sam pulled it out with a sign. “You left your phone,” he muttered. “Should I be concerned here?”

                He decided to look around the house again to gain evidence to the mystery. Starting in the doorway, he noticed nothing out of the ordinary. All the shoes were organized, nothing seemed out of place. He made his way to the kitchen. He checked the drawers, looked quickly through the papers on the table, and looked on the fridge for any notes with no success. The dishes were done, counters were mostly clean, and again, nothing was out of place. He checked the backyard, no signs of a break-in. Upstairs seemed normal. The guest room was made up. Elena put a basket of soaps and treats on his bed. There was a note. “We missed you. Glad to have you visiting. -E” Lower on the paper read, “Don’t drink all the beer in one night. -Nate.” He smirked then looked up. _Did they know they weren’t going to be here? No…. They said they’d be awake when I got here…_ Sam pulled out a cigarette as he thought, putting it between his lips before realizing he was not only inside but inside Nate and Elena’s home. With a grump, he put the cigarette back and moved to their bedroom.

                It wasn’t that he wasn’t allowed in their bedroom, it just was _his_ space. He looked around anyway. The bed was messy; a clothes pile was next to the laundry basket… A crib sat against the wall. That was a new addition to the room, however, he knew Elena was pregnant so the crib made sense. Still, though, nothing to stir up suspicion. He pulled the ladder down to the attic and marched up it. This space he was familiar with little blue nerf gun darts littered the floor, boxes of files lined the walls and shelves of books and artifacts. Nate’s desk had a few papers on it, but as Sam looked through them, he found no indication of clues to their disappearance. He scratched his cheek as he thought. _Aliens_? Sam laughed out loud. He did like conspiracies, but there was even less evidence of an alien abduction.

                Sam made his way downstairs as he attempted to call Elena’s phone but it didn’t even ring. Her phone went straight to voicemail. He opened the fridge to get out another beer and debated ordering a pizza. He knew they’d return…He hoped they did. There was absolutely no evidence to a kidnapping, abduction, or them running away. They left their clothes, their electronics, and nothing showed signs of a struggle which he knew both of them would give any intruder a good fight. He stepped onto the back porch so he could finally smoke. As worried as he was, he didn’t feel it was necessary for him to be. Maybe he’d stay up and wait for them. He put his cigarette out and threw it in the outside trash can, going back inside. After another hour of news programming, he decided to go to bed. He’d start searching for them in the morning if he didn’t hear anything. “They knew I was coming,” he said to himself. “Elena is 9 months pregnant! They wouldn’t have gotten into too much trouble.” He sighed as he went back up the stairs to his room. He reasoned that they could have been in a car accident, but wouldn’t he would have been contacted anyway? He stripped to his boxers, getting out the pajama pants from the package Elena left for him. It made him snicker. He apparently needed pajamas while at their house. Last time he was not only caught in his boxers but also drinking milk from the carton. It was a dark time in his life… But it was still no excuse for Elena. The new pants had little pirates on them. “Funny,” he chuckled. “Elena has humor…” Then he climbed into bed. They always put nice soft sheets on the guest bed. They smelled like lavender. He smiled at their consideration but quickly frowned as he began to worry again. With a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes. He’d figure it out in the morning.

                Sam woke to hear the front door opening. He sat up for a second, taking in the current events and location before jumping out of bed and walking carefully down the stairs. It was either his brother or an invader, and he hoped for the former.

                “Hey,” Nate’s smiling face greeted. “Thanks for wearing pants this time,” he laughed. He looked tired. His hair was a mess; his eyes were dark with fatigue. He was wearing sweat pants and an old t-shirt with a beer brand and paint marks on it.

                “Nate,” Sam greeted with a hug. “Where’s Elena?”

                Nate puffed out his chest with the biggest grin. He looked like he may have stolen the Mona Lisa herself, he looked so proud. “Elena is the proud mother of our darling daughter Cassandra Morgan Drake, at 17 ¾ inches and 6.8 pounds!”

                It suddenly all made sense to Sam and he felt silly for not thinking of that earlier. His face lit up as he pulled his little brother into a hug again. “Congrats, little brother!”

                Nate laughed in return. “Thanks!”

                “So that’s where you were all night?” Sam released him from the hug and leaned against the wall.

                Nate nodded. “Yeah, she went into labor 3 days early. I forgot my phone-“

                “I noticed,” Sam chided.

                “Yeah, sorry,” Nate rubbed the back of his neck. “Everything happened so quickly, we just ran out the door.”

                “Couldn’t call and tell me the good news?”

                Nate shrugged and started towards the living room. “She was born at 1:28am,” Nate yawned as he collapsed on the couch. “We honestly forgot about you.”

                Sam glared in return, but he knew they were overwhelmed and decided rather quickly that he’d forgive them. “So, when are they coming home?”

                “Well,” Nate leaned back into the couch and stretched. “They could come home today if Elena feels like it.”

                Sam glanced at the clock. “It’s 6am. What are you doing here?”

                Nate jumped up as he was reminded of his purpose. “Oh! I had to come to get her a change of clothes and the car seat.” He pushed past his brother and rushed upstairs.

Sam could tell how scatterbrained his brother was. Nate normally wasn’t so unfocused. He’d done far more stressful and life threatening acts in his younger days, Sam couldn’t imagine what the birth of his daughter put him through. He wondered if it was a difficult birth. Even in Libertalia, Nate didn’t show his stress like this. “When do you planning on resting? I can take this stuff to her and you can rest.” Sam followed Nate.

                Nathan did debate the offer. “No,” he decided against it. “I’m just so excited. I slept some at the hospital with Elena… I’m fine.” He turned back to Sam with that big grin of his. “Sam, she’s so beautiful. She’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

                “Coming from you, that must mean a lot,” Sam laughed. “But I wouldn’t tell Elena that.”

                Nate smirked. “They are both so beautiful.” He put some clothes in a bag and then stopped and looked around. “Wasn’t Sully coming with you?”

                Sam nodded as he remembered. “He was, but he said he was going to finish up some other things he had to do and then come by next week.”

                Nate nodded in understanding. “As an old timer, he sure keeps busy.”

                Sam laughed out loud. “You’re telling me! He’s wearing me down!”

                Nate chuckled as he zipped up the bag. “You should come with me,” he offered. “To the hospital.”

                Sam nodded. “I’d love to.”

                “Grab that car seat,” Nate motioned to the car seat by the crib. “Let’s go.”

                Sam was really excited to see his niece. He planned on being here for her birth to begin with. That was the reason behind his visit. He offered to be there to help with anything they needed, minus any diaper changes. He never planned on having children himself. He didn’t see himself as “father material.” He did, however, view himself as great “Uncle material.” He planned on spoiling this little girl rotten.

                As they rode the elevator up to the 3rd floor, Sam found himself fidgeting. He was very excited. The door to Elena’s room was closed but Nate let himself in and motioned for Sam to follow. Inside, Elena was sleeping soundly. The little generic plastic crib held baby Cassandra, all wrapped up in a blanket, swaddled tight. Sam quietly hovered over her. She really was the most beautiful thing, possibly the most that Sam had ever laid eyes on as well.

                “Isn’t she gorgeous?” Nate whispered.

                “Must be Elena’s doing,” Sam snickered. “No way you did that.”

                Nate playfully punched his brother in the shoulder. Sam just grinned. Nate reached in and carefully pulled his daughter out of the crib. She didn’t even stir. Nate kissed her forehead and whispered, “I brought Uncle Sam.” He looked up at his older brother. “He’s very excited to meet you.”

                Cassandra let out a little whimper but didn’t wake, like she was dreaming. Nate extended her to Sam. Sam looked surprised at first but then readily receive her.

                “You’re not going to break her,” Nate soothed. “Just hold her head.”

                Sam nodded as he sat down in a guest chair, looking down at his niece. Time seemed to stop for them. She was so delicate and tiny. He couldn’t believe that Nate made something so beautiful. Elena, it made sense, but Nate? He chuckled softly. _Okay, yeah, Nate could do this_. He looked up at Nate who stood proudly over his family. Elena was still asleep but he walked over and kissed her lightly on the forehead, not waking her.

                “I’m going to go get some coffee, would you like some?”

                Sam nodded dumbly. “Yeah,” he whispered.

                As Nate turned to leave he bumped into the nurse with a tray of food. “Sorry,” she smiled innocently. “I was just bringing in breakfast. No rush to wake her.”

                Nate nodded and thanked her.

                “Would you like me to bring you some coffee, Mr. Drake?”

                “Oh,” Nate stuttered. “I’m sure you have better things to do. I can get it.”

                “Nonsense,” the nurse smiled. “Would you like sugar and cream?”

                Nate shook his head.

                The nurse looked at Sam. “Plain black coffee is good for me,” he responded.

                She nodded and left. Nate looked at Sam and back at his wife. Though Sam could see his worn state and his heavy shoulders, he would also see how happy he was. Nate’s eyes, though tired, shined brightly, and he hadn’t stopped smiling. He looked down at baby Cassandra and how she laid so perfectly in his arms. A new Drake. He was sure she’d be just like her father, smart, adventurous, curious, and bold. Even as she slept, hours old, Sam could see how she was going to be just as great as him. The two of them couldn’t be any luckier.

                “Good morning.”

                Sam lifted his head so see Elena smiling up at Nate who was leaning over her.

                “Good morning, my Love,” Nate whispered. “How are you feeling?”

                Elena nodded. “Not so bad. Could use another day or two of sleep…”

                Nate chuckled and kissed her softly on her lips. “You can have whatever you want.” He stood up and motioned towards the tray of food. “Are you hungry?”

                Elena shrugged. She supposed he could eat. The nurse returned as Nate helped put the tray in his wife’s lap. She handed Sam a cup of coffee and then Nate. Elena looked up to finally see Sam. “Oh, Sam! I’m glad you made it. I’m sorry that we weren’t home.”

                Sam shook his hand, dismissing the apology. “No apology needed, my Dear,” Sam smiled. “I think this beautiful baby girl is a good excuse.”

                “That’s good,” Elena giggled.

                Sam took a drink of his coffee and set it down on the window ledge behind him, stirring Cassandra who woke with little squeaking and baby sounds. He stopped and looked down at her. “Oh, I didn’t mean to wake you, Little One,” he said softly.

                “She’s probably hungry,” Elena reassured. “Here,” she said as she reached out for her.

                Sam felt Cassandra starting to wiggle as he handed her to her mother. He could see the love and care in Elena’s eyes as she started to feed her daughter. She coaxed her, comforted her, and smiled at her. Nate moved the food to help her and kissed the top of Elena’s head. Sam suddenly felt very out of place. He was watching a movie in front of him. He didn’t seem part of it. He watched as Nate admired the two, and how Elena looked up at him with love. It was something he’d probably never experience. That kind of love was reserved for people unlike him. He admired that love like Nate’s and Elena’s existed, but he’d never known love like that, and he felt a tad bit empty as he thought that it wasn’t in his future anyway. Suddenly, Nate looked up at him and smiled. Sam realized that even though he wasn’t with his own children, and he didn’t have a wife that would love him even with all his cursed flaws, he was still loved and he was part of the pictures. He was Cassandra’s uncle, and it was up to him to be part of her life. He wasn’t going to sit this adventure out.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this, there is more on the way. I am not that big of a fan of Sam, but decided to try and add him in a few chapters. I am having to make it into a series because there are a couple sexy chapters. But I think you all will enjoy. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
